Hitherto, JP 2014-167878 A discloses an illumination device including an antenna. It is described that the illumination device includes a light source that irradiates the outside with light, a base section having a mounting surface on which the light source is mounted, a cover portion formed so as to cover the light source and mounted on a lower side of the base section, a wireless communication unit that communicates with a wireless terminal, and a location information transmitter that transmits location information of the wireless terminal. A location information transmitter including a pattern antenna is provided on the cover.
In JP 2014-167878 A, when the antenna of the location information transmitter is arranged close to a base portion provided on an end portion of the illumination device, the transmission range of a wireless signal that can be transmitted from the antenna is restricted by the base portion. Therefore, the location information transmitter including the antenna is arranged on the center of the cover in a length direction thereof.